A rider must fit his motorcycle. Only with a proper fit can the rider be assured of maximum performance and safety.
A proper fit requires correctly placed controls. Given that both motorcycles and riders vary in size and shape, the stock motorcycle controls are often in unsatisfactory locations. Stock controls may also lack the range of adjustability required to fit a particular rider.
Foot controls in particular may lack the range, or granularity, of adjustment desired.
The foot controls are a key part of the rider's positioning and control. A rider rests his feet on foot pegs, and actuates toe pegs to operate the shifter and brake. The operation is divided by foot, with the left foot controlling the gear shifter, and the right foot controlling the rear brake.
What is needed is an adjustable foot peg and toe peg that allows a rider to customize the position of each to fit his specific size and preferences.